The Five Mice
by ForgottenSorcerer
Summary: Patrick Stump, Brendon Urie, Josh Dun, Tyler Joseph, and Gerard Way are wanted by these 'demons', but some (un)likely fans come and help, Tarissa the hit man/woman, Anna the veteran, and Regina the detective. No matter the costs they will save the five mice.
1. Chapter 1

She was going at least 10 over the speed limit. The trees wising past her. All she could hear was her heart pounding in her chest. She grabbed the wheel so hard that her knuckles were turning white. She was surprised that cops weren't chasing her at the speed she was going. They haven't called, texted or emailed in the past 15 hours which meant something was going on. She made a tight corner and heard the tires screech she came up the house and tripped as she ran out of her car, she pounded on the wooden door. Gerard answered with his white hair messed up and looking tired.

"Wha' you want?" he mumbled as he tired to focus his eyes on her.

"Okay good you're alive." she sighed and hugged Gerard.

"Who is it?" Tyler called from the upstairs. She had woken them all up from their sleep, and she didn't even feel bad.

"It's Anna!" Patrick yelled as he ran towards Anna, engulfing her in a hug.

"Hi Patrick. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"I wasn't sleeping, Gerard was." he hit Gerard in the arm.

"Where's Brendon?" she looked up the stairs and in the living room, but no Brendon.

"I think he's in the basement." Patrick pointed to the basement door. She opened it and went down the stairs. She could hear some cheesy jokes coming from the TV. _What's with Brendon and cheesy comedies?_ she thought as she grabbed a pillow and tossed it at him. I landed in his face, she went behind a wall.

"Ty! Is that you?" she didn't answer but tried so hard to not laugh. He got up then when he got past the arch she jumped on his back. "Wha-." he wriggled to try to get who ever was on him off. "Anna?"

"Yup!" she hopped off of him, his face still warmed up her heart.

"What you doin' here?" he asked as he ruffled her hair.

"I thought you guys were dead since neither of you texted me!" he shook his head. "I wanted you to text me!" he smiled but she sent him a glare.

"You wanna watch with me?" he pointed to the TV.

"No I have to say hi to Josh and Ty."

"Oh, okay." he entered the TV room and kept watching. She left the basement and went upstairs to where Josh and Tyler's rooms were. She knocked on their door.

"May I come in?" she leaned her head in the door.

"No!" Tyler said as he shoved a book under the bed.

"Yes!" Josh said as he stood up from his drum set.

"Hey Josh." she said as she hugged him, Tyler was sitting on the bed looking at Anna like 'er crap!'

"Ty what are you doing now?" she put her hand on her hip as she looked at Tyler like 'again?'

"Nooootthiingg." he stretched out the word. Then a loud knock came at the door on the first floor.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know." Gerard opened the door, now he wasn't getting any sleep. There was a 5' 4'', blue eyes, blonde girl, with black leather on along with two katanas on her back standing at the door with a worried expression on her face.

"Is Anna here?" Anna came down the stairs and saw the women.

"Tarissa what are you doing here?"

"I found them."

"Found who?" So Tarissa started to explain everything that was happening why they were in the house hiding, who the people were, etc.

"The people that want you dead."

"Which are?" Patrick asked.

"Josie, Ryan Ross, Pete Wenz, and like 500 more." she saw the look on Patrick and Brendon's face when she mentioned their past or current band members.

"Who's Josie?" Brendon asked.

"She a demon. I mean a literal demon." a voice said as the door closed. Everyone stood up as the women walked in.

"Oh this is Regina, she's a detective." a 5 foot tall, brown haired, blue eyed women standing there with a burgundy coat and black leggings leaning against the wall.

"Hi?" Josh said ask he looked around at the group. Regina was acting calm but inside she was exploding.

"Hi Josh."

"She's all business no fun." Tarissa whispered to the group, Regina rolled her eyes.

"Blah blah blah." Regina mocked Tarissa. Then she Tarissa mocked Regina.

 **If you haven't figured out was that it was Patrick Stump, Gerard Way, Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun, and Brendon Urie. Yay.**


	2. Chapter 2

Anna and the others were waiting for Tarissa to get back with more information about the 'demons' or a game plan, knowing that they want the 5, they wouldn't go or let any one in while Tarissa, Regina, and Anna were gone. For safety reasons. The 5 were getting bored of the house that they were in, they have been in that house for 3 months after some fans were trying to torture Patrick, poison Brendon, assassinate Josh & Tyler, and murder Gerard. Pete was one that came up with the idea of torturing Patrick, Ryan was the creator of the poison, Josie was the one that tried to assassinate Josh & Tyler, while Gerard's brothers tried to murder him in his sleep and make it look like suicide. Siblings ugh.

Brendon had watched every cheesy comedy on Netflix, Hulu, Demand, and beyond. To Tarissa it's sad, I mean really sad. They don't even get to go out to eat without someone trying to kill them! Tarissa went over a few times to help cook but they never knew. Anna was basically their erm. guardian as I would put it. But not as a guardian more like their mother kinda of.

Tarissa had finally came back to the over populated house, with blood stained everything, looking angry and sad.

"What happened?" Regina said as she emerged from Josh and Tyler's room. Tarissa didn't answer she just gave her a look then went to the kitchen. Anna was cooking some homemade cheese pizza.

"Hey Tariss-."

"I need to talk to you." she drew a breath of uncertainty. "It's about their wives." then a big crash came through the house and dust went everywhere. "CRAP!" Tarissa ran out of the kitchen and stood staring at the door with her 'defense mode' on. Her katanas were out and ready for anything that would happen.

"Hi Taris. How's the boys? They good because I need them I them in a good shape for what I'm about to do to them." a familiar taunting voice came from the foray.

"Josie." that little evil being broke into their safehaven and just acted like Tarissa was going to hand them over.

"Where are they?"

"Now why would I tell you anything. You killed my family, my friends, and then their wives. I'm surprised the FBI haven't tried to kill you yet, or that your dead from your blackened heart. Oh and before you ask no I will not join you to torture the life out of the guys that haven't done anything to hurt me, the only place I will join you is at your death where I shall burst into song, signing _The devil is dead and the world is safe! I can freely eat my pie in peace!_ "

Josie rolled her eyes and grabbed her gun.

"Oh please Jay for real, a gun. A gun? If you wanna play that game-." Tarissa raised her hand which signaled Anna and Reagan to shoot when ready, she let her hand fall and they began to shoot. Tarissa gathered up the five and took them outside to get them away from Josie. "Okay so-."

"Brendon." Ryan said as bluntly as you could say it.

"Oh s***." Brendon cursed under his breath, Pete, Ryan and like 10 more were standing there with guns out.

"I am not afraid to keep on livin'!" Tarissa sang as she handed Gerard, Brendon, Josh, Tyler, and Patrick a pistol to aim at the 'demons,' "Keep Ryan and Pete alive, kill the others." Tarissa started on Pete with her 'dull' katana, "This'll be funny." she twirled her katana and swung.

Anna and Regina came out of the house to see everyone fighting someone, Ryan tackled Regina not caring who she was or what she looked like. Tarissa threw a dagger at Ryan which landed in his leg. He screamed in pain as Anna twisted it which made it hurt more.

"You're lucky you're not dead Ryan Ross." the more she turned the more he screamed. Regina started to shoot at this amateur that looked like an old classmate from 12th grade.

"Nick Syder wow, I guess you really do hate us." Tarissa tossed Regina two daggers which she used on his thigh and his shoulder.

Tarissa was still fighting Pete which was a good fighter, he got a few hits on Tarissa but his face was swollen and bleeding. A sharp pain came shooting in her shoulder.

"AGGH ACK VACK!" she pulled out a familiar arrow. "Dang it! JOISE MARTIEZ!" she cursed then felt light headed. "Great poison." she grabbed two of her many dagger that she still had left and forced them into Pete's back and stomach. Her surrounding started to spin. "Anna. Regin-." then she felt the cold grass on her skin as she hit the ground.

* * *

 **Any ideas leave a review! Sorry for not updating for like 3 weeks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tarissa heard the sound of an engine running and felt cold leather on her skin, her eyes slowly opened which made everything blurry, once she opened her eyes she noticed that she was smashed between two people and that her head was resting on someone's lap. Tarissa's head was resting on Patrick's lap and her legs were curled up. She felt a cough approach up her throat can it made Patrick jump.

"Sorry Patrick,"she sat up trying not make her head spin more, her eyes wouldn't get anything straight from what she saw.

"Are you okay?" Patrick saw the blood and his pupils got wide.

"Yea, I'm fine," she didn't want him to worry more than he was. "Are we going to the house?" she leaned between the front seats.

"Yea, then I'll patch you up," Anna confirmed as the van traveled across the countryside. This wasn't the first time Tarissa was injured and had to drive 100 miles from the city to the country, she just sat back and relaxed trying not to fall asleep from the blood. Everything went quiet like dead silent,her ears started ringing which blocked everything out. Her eyes were still open but she felt like she was sleeping, this had never happened before in her times of dying. The world started to spin and she felt like she was falling, strange images flashed through her head. Her body went limp, she could feel nothing.

* * *

Patrick was deeply concerned for Tarissa knowing what she's been through this seemed tough on her. What he didn't know was how she was going to survive this, according to Reagan "though she's been through a crap ton, this she might not survive. I took the poisoned arrow to the precinct and it was cyanide, one of the deadliest poisons," Which that made his heart skip a beat. Though he doesn't really know Tarissa on the level he does to Anna but he still knows what she's done to keep him and the rest of them safe. He just wanted to have a normal life again with his wife and child, maybe even get the band back together even if Pete wants to kill him.

Even though the 'demons' would still come after them he just wanted a normal life. Not having to run, hide, and have other people protect them, he just wanted to see his family more than anything.

* * *

Flashes of previous wars ran through Tarissa's head her failers the most shown, this was the torment that kept her up late at night. Not know what would happen in this war was one of her nightmares, having everyone die and her not having anything left to hang on to. That was Josie's plan to make her crumble into pieces then join the group. Again.

 **Are you ready for another bad poem?**

Now was not the time to see the fun times... She was slipping and she knew it too, the music meant something some good times in the past, the ones crushed by her own mistakes.

* * *

"She's crashing!" a nurse said as she and five other nurses fan down the hallway towards the operation room, with Tarissa on a cart thing. Anna started to run her fingers through her short hair, that she cut a few months ago, fear started to kick in and she started to pace the waiting room. Regina was calm but she really wasn't, a doctor came out with a concerned look on his face.

"She a fighter, we got most of the cyanide out of her system but the police would like to ask you a few questions. She's still in operation, but something's happening,"

"What's happening?" Anna's voice got wary.

"She's singing like full-out singing,"

"What song or how does it go?" Regina asked as she shifted on her left leg.

"Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great?"

"Thnks Fr Th Mmrs, okay well if she keeps doing that then report to us, please." Regina smiled a polite smile and the doctor walked away.

* * *

Brendon had some clue of what was going but he still felt bad, a feeling in his gut was telling him something bad was going to happen. He only got a glimps of someone going to the operation room that looked like... Joise.


End file.
